Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems and processes and, more particularly, to providing emergency services information on mobile devices.
Background
With standard mobile devices, a user may place a call to an emergency services provider. A user may be familiar with one or more telephone numbers associated with emergency services in a geographic area where the user regularly resides. In the case of an emergency, the user may dial from memory one of these emergency services telephone numbers. Additionally, a mobile device may have one or more emergency services telephone numbers stored permanently on a storage medium of the device. These permanently stored emergency services telephone numbers may be associated with a particular geographic area with which the mobile device is associated. In the case of an emergency, the user may press an emergency services dialing button provided on the device, to cause the mobile device to dial one of the emergency services telephone numbers stored on the device.
However, issues arise when the user travels with the mobile device to a geographic area where he does not regularly reside and with which the mobile device is not associated. In these situations, the user may not be familiar with telephone numbers for emergency services in that geographic area. Additionally, the mobile device may not have an emergency service telephone number stored on the device for that geographic area. Therefore, in the case of an emergency, the user may not be able to quickly dial an emergency services telephone number to contact appropriate emergency services.